bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rapture Standard
All News in Rapture Both this and the Rapture Tribune page are pretty scant on details. Might it be beneficial to merge both articles and rename the single page something along the lines of "Newspapers in Rapture" or "Newsprint in Rapture?" Properly connecting pages is not hard. If one wanted to make a link directly to either paper, they'd format it like so: [ in Rapture#Rapture Tribune|Rapture Tribune ]. Naturally, they'd remove the spaces I added in between the brackets for the sake of this demonstration. Thoughts? Unownshipper (talk) 23:43, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :That also went through my head, considering there's many more newspapers and some that we only see in News Vendors in BaS and we can not make a page for all of them (with such little info). btw if we make this page, do we add the "Magazines" and the "erotic magazines"? :--Shacob (talk) 01:05, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Magazines sold in the news kiosks could be a subsection within the article, but that may require the name to be changed to something more general like "Rapture Print" or "Print in Rapture" if we open it up to stuff other than newspapers. ::The stuff seen in Cupid's Arrow is more difficult as it isn't clear if titles like Mother May I?, Below Decks, and Co-Eds were erotic magazines, harlequin romance novels, or pornographic movies. ::Unownshipper (talk) 02:27, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :::I found a few images of the different nespapers and their headlines that could be used for a page regarding all the different newspapers in Rapture. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 16:08, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::: BaS1 News Vendors Triple.png Rapture Tribune (2).jpg ::::Rapture Standard, Rapture Tribune, Rapture Daily Post, Do Tell... Does a single city cut of from the main world really need this many newspapers? I understand fostering competition, but this is rediculous! ::::Unownshipper (talk) 09:20, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :::: ::::True, I feel like Ken was like: "Oh lets put news vendors in game, hmmm... what newspapers do we have? well Rapture Tribune and Rapture Standart....No WAIT! Rapture Standart is major in Bio2M, Lets not add that!"..... a would also make a joke about that the person that added the Adonis picture got fired, but, you know...(r.i.p. Irrational). ::::Sorry I'm just a little angered about the fact that they almost ignored Bio2... ::::Shacob (talk) 16:21, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think having so many newspapers goes with the whole capatilist idea of Rapture. I have to agree with Shacob I don't understand why they didn't make more references to characters and locations from Bioshock 2. It would of been cool if they added one of the mulitplayer characters to the first area of episode 1. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 17:34, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Oh yea! I was just imagining how awesome it would have been to see Blanche or Oscar just standing there! or making some fun referance that only the one that played the multiplayer would get! ::::Shacob (talk) 17:47, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Look at history and you will see cities having lots of small newspapers back before advertising costs/delivery labor and coverage of the big papers drove most small ones out of business. Radio and TV also helped kill local news that once made up alot of the small papers content. Fighting Coverage ::::One thing that isnt seen in any of these is the supposed mass deaths leaving masses of corpses in the streets to justify the alleged harvesting and protectoring. Competing Headlines would be screaming such stories, demanding action or expressing outrage/concern for public safety, but strangely (or more telling) they arent. ::::::Actually, reviewing gameplay, there's no evidence of the littile sisters gathering pre war Rapture, if any. we see the little sisters standing outside Little Wonders but they aren't harvesting and it just shows that they had the mental conditioning but not necessarily the slug implant and either possibly kids that Ryan took into Little Wonders Educational Facility from Fontaine's Little Sister Orphanages or kids who were orphaned one way or another (apart from wandering the streets or be part of Cohen's "charity" works). Booker did mention that Sally was an orphan girl who wandered the streets after Fontaine's orphanages were shut down, so given the time she had already been implanted for a while thus her look and role (though lack of iconic needle). ::::::Plus, headlines would, for the most part, be monitored by Ryan until after in towards the Civil War when people like the editor from the Rapture Standard could not stand it no longer and spoke the cold hard truth. ::::::Was Ryan doing anything that blatant yet ? The newspapers reflect around Dec 31 1958 when High and Market street really look pretty normal and nobody's furtively ::::::looking around for the thought police. 'Fontaines Thugs Rot ' seems to be the most questionable thing headlined and thats not covered up/hidden. ::::::No emergency situation like a civil war is evident yet, where terms like 'sedition' get tossed around (like it does everywhere including in the US during wars). Unfortunately we hardly got any talk about Rapture's citizen majority, who probably just later wanted Atlas and his disruptive terrorist types 'handled', so they could get back to a normal life. Thats until Splicer excess started doing major disruptions to the economy and public safety (people dont realize what a few sabateurs can do in such a closed system) and Ryan escalated countermeasures (and with minimal government he didnt have a large force to react with). Then the mass splicing/ADAM shortages/gathering+protector stuff/militias(?)/media clampdown/martial law/etc... ::::::Eventually the Pheromone Control and people left trying to stabalize/rebuild and then Jack shows up. ::::::Well acctually theres evidance that the sister gathered before the war or its a fact, just watch the prolog for Bio2, there you can see Eleanor Lamb gathering adam from a party guests corpse and one of the headlines read: "Spliced Maniac in Little Sister Bloodbath" so yea... ::::::But I feel like we are geting of topic: I think we should make a page for both sports in Rapture and and prints in Rapture. plus we had an idea before the BaS riots started at this wikia, about a page for the citizen of Rapture (when we have one for Columbias) and by citizens I mean mainlly the models (Party goers, market and high street, non spliced corpses etc). ::::::Shacob (talk) 13:56, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::All you have to do for the prologue for Bio2 is to change that year to 1959, and it all would make so much more sense.